Star Wars/Judal Arryn
Judal is the youngest and only Force-sensitive child of lord Araden, a powerful Sith lord. He is currently training to join the Sith Order of Darth Khagan. Early Life Judal was born the third of three sons to lord Araden, a prominent Sith lord who was among Darth Khagan's inner circle of followers. Judal's early life was spent living within their enclosed mansion on Taris, a system that his father had been placed in charge of along with a few other powerful Sith lords. He was very close to both of his older brothers, who acted as his surrogate caretakers due to the constant absences of his father and his mother's reclusive and eccentric habits, though all three of them were completely ignored by their father as none of them had displayed any Force sensitivity. Discovery of Force powers When he was eight years old, both of Judal's older brothers were ordered by their father to join the military in service of the Sith cult due to their lack of Force sensitivity. Judal was left virtually alone in the estate, with only his sporadically present mother and the servant droids that maintained the mansion. It wasn't long after this that Judal's mother fell ill with some strange disease. Araden spared no expense in trying to find a way to treat her condition, and as a last resort ended up calling upon the services of a fellow Sith who had been known to dabble in strange magics and ancient Sith alchemy. The Sith did indeed save Vienna Siben's life, but she changed drastically afterward, confining herself to her room and developing a strong disconnect from reality, often speaking to apparitions no one else could see and wandering around the estate in the middle of the night. Not long after, at the age of nine, Judal displayed Force sensitivity for the first time when he destroyed two servant droids in the mansion by accident. His father immediately prepared Judal for training, quietly ecstatic that one of his children had finally shown potential. He trained his young son on his own for a year before escalating conflict with opposing factions in the One Empire diverted Araden's attention. Judal was sent to the Dromund system, seat of the ancient Sith empire and the current site of many archaeological digs meant to uncover ancient relics and technologies, where he was placed under the tutelage of a powerful overseer in order to continue his training. Training under overseer Hark on Dromund Fels Judal was taken to the arid world of Dromund Fels, where he was placed under the care of the Sith overseer Hark along with a little over a dozen other force-sensitive children. They were given beds, food, each other's companionship, and a new home within the fortified estate which Hark controlled. It wasn't long before the children began their tutelage under their new caretaker, the purpose of which was to prepare them to eventually be sent to Korriban to train as true Sith and join Darth Khagan's regime of Force users. While first enraptured by their decadent and comfortable surroundings, the children quickly learned that the peaceful and refined appearance of both their master and his estate were quite deceptive. During the following years they learned martial arts, swordsmanship, strategy, history, and the secrets of the Force. They were also taught to survive in the hostile and arid stretches of land around their caretaker's estae for long periods of time. Above all they learned not to trust one another, as Hark would often pit his charges against each other in elaborate and oftentimes cruel games. Judal was accustomed to comfort and emotional hardship but not the harsh lessons he began learning on Dromund Fels, and often found himself at a disadvantage. However, he did learn not to trust any of the other children, especially after a betrayal by another child he thought of as a friend, and more than any of the others he excelled in swordsmanship. While his force powers were not quite as developed and his constitution weaker than his peers, he would often stand on top during martial lessons and began learning advanced lightsaber forms before any of the other pupils, even receiving private combat lessons from the overseer. Hark determined that Form 2 was the best fit for Judal, and encouraged him to focus on Makashi. By the time he was 22 years old, Judal was selected to go to Korriban to receive advanced training and undergo his final trials. Acolyte on Korriban Judal traveled to Korriban along with two other prospective Sith who had attained the honor, though he was the only one of the three to survive more than two months within the academy. He continued to advance his skills with Form 2 lightsaber techniques using the practice sabers provided to the acolytes, and his skills gained him some attention from the masters and overseers that ran the academy. He was eventually placed under the instruction of lord Malachus, one of the higher ranking instructors of the academy, and by the time he had turned 23 he was preparing to undergo his final trials and become Sith. To be continued... Category:Star Wars/Characters